Not The One
by kamiyasha
Summary: One Shot - Kagome reflexs on Inuyahsa after he left her. sorta sad, i went for good descriptive words. Please review


Disclaimer I don't own them or the song from Nightmare before Christmas

Not The One

Kagome sat there on the couch staring softly, hypnotically subdued by the whirl-wind of emotions that were racing inside of her.  
  
She had stopped rubbing away the tears that were in her eyes and on her cheeks because every wipe was in vine, for another shower would tumble in those swollen eyes and down those sunken cheeks in a matter of seconds.  
  
She cautiously fingered the pillow she was holding to her chest with death grip force trying to tell her mind that at least one thing hadn't left her this evening like so many other things had.  
  
As the wind sympathetically scrapped tree tendrils across her window, she limply pulled her numb body out of her sitting position and made her was across the room to the double doors that lead out on to her balcony and flung them open.  
  
While the cool autumn air kissed her cheeks, giving a sweet sensation of bitter chills, Kagome remembered so brilliantly how her whole life came falling down in just a matter of mere minutes.  
  
**_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand_**  
  
She remembered how distant her and Inuyasha had gotten over the last couple of weeks, almost to the point of not speaking to each other.  
  
It wasn't necessarily intentional that either of them were not talking to the other, but more of a cycle of drifting back and forth from each other, one that Kagome would be almost certain would end with time and they would be back to there normal, inseparable selves.  
  
But this time it was different.  
  
He didn't come right back like she had planned. In fact he had been brushing her off in the most disrespectful form. Telling her in the most gentlest of ways that he would be embarrassed and ashamed for them to be seen out together.  
  
So she waited patiently, thinking that this was just a long term faze that would end shortly, hoping that her love would come back to her. Back to there deep conversations of knowing one another and how both felt that they could be truly themselves in each others eyes.  
  
Yes, she would wait for him.  
  
**_And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_**  
  
Wait she did, but he never came back.  
  
Slowly he started to become a blissful blur of memories in her mind and not in flesh against her will.  
  
She tried to grab hold of what she had left of him that was in her but all her hands could securely hold on to was just reminiscences of warmth and jars of lost hopes spilling its defenseless contents over in her empty chest.  
  
She couldn't understand why he didn't notice how she missed him and how sad it was for her to have him in the body no more.  
  
Her feeling were falling on ears not deaf to sound, but to emotions of the heart, for if he could hear her emotions he would surly have came back without hesitation for there is no greater love then unconditional.  
  
**_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_**

Kagome staggered over to a white paint-chipped iron love seat that would only hold one tonight, and as she sunk down she lowered her upper body horizontally cross the whole seat, letting her tears flow down her sideways cheeks only to be blown into bitter ice crystals as the chilled air touched them.  
  
**_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_**

She knew that he had moved on. He had told her even, laughing as he simply stated to her that it was fun while it lasted but they both apparently knew that this would never last. If she could, for one insignificant moment, have him feel what she feels...

To have his stomach clench and breathe catch ever time he sees her.

To have his withered eyes burn in their sockets for there is no more tears to wash them with.

To have he heart sink, eyes fog over and mind ache every time he thinks of her.

That is what she wants.

But until then…

**_And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_**

…She will never love again.

Review please!!!

Kami


End file.
